Captain Harridor Tarsik
Owner of the R.S. Honshu and one of the primary protagonists of the Rocket Riders of the 27th Century book series. * Tarsik is a master of the complex contract system the Service uses * Tarsik is courageous and brash * His drink of choice is whiskey * Tarsik took an arrow to the back at the beginning of the first book * Tarsik bought the Honshu (saving her from salvage) with 2000 credits won in a seedy bar on Arcturus 4 * It took 4 years of work and 10,000 credits to get her back up to spec * Tarsik tells everyone that she's a former pirate ship and that he had overthrown the previous captain after being pressed into service * No one knows how much of a fortune Tarsik has accumulated. He is secretive of his finances * He puts a lot of money into the Honshu, and its loadout is often better than most ships in the service * Tarsik seldom takes bounty or combat contracts * Tarsik prefers a mental challenge, often trading with backwater locals. These missions are lucrative. * Tarsik has a good talent for reading other people * the crew considers Tarsik fair but knows that he holds high expectations * Von Braun had had Ansul and Tarsik roughed up in an alleyway over the affair. the Honshu hid behind a moon and attacked the Gepard when it lifted * Tarsik always likes to be prepared * Tarsik has been around the galaxy several times over at the time of No Time Like the Future * Tarsik's mother had insisted on reading to him at night, and not from the tele-net but instead from actual antique books that she'd acquired * Tarsik likes to always look like he has a plan in front of the auxies. it wasn't arrogance, he simply wanted his crew to have have confidence in him. he'd always give credit to others if it was due, but in the moment was more concerned with demonstrating his leadership abilities * Tarsik was born on Pentarius IIIB, a moon with a man-made atmosphere. You could see the stars through the light blue haze pretty much any time but noon. Went into space with his uncle at age 7 and never looked back * Tarsik had hauled ore, but also spent a couple of years in the mines themselves after running afoul of the planetary magistrate * Tarsik had been talking about someone named Amanda in his delirium (this is assumed to be the magistrate's daughter) * Tarsik has a coclear implant unitrans * Tarsik's first ship had been an old retired Novan police cruiser * Derian Leetus is Tarsik's attorney, he is based on Nova Terra * Tarsik doesn't like mystery stories * Tarsik and Ansul once competed for the affections of a lady and they both got rejected and then drank so much Kitarian Whiskey that they woke up in the back of a garbage transport * Tarsik used the alias "Brigsby", calling the others crewmen Hennick and Foster, and first mate Pargo * Category:People